


Ещё раз к вопросу о раскладке

by Mister_Key, tavvitar, Visenna, WTF_Superfamily_2018



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavvitar/pseuds/tavvitar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visenna/pseuds/Visenna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Superfamily_2018/pseuds/WTF_Superfamily_2018
Summary: "Ты ни разу не видел, как более мелкого ебут крупным, а слабого сильным?" (с) анонимка





	Ещё раз к вопросу о раскладке

Крошка-фан на щит пришел, и спросила кроха:  
— Стиву снизу хорошо, вам-то чо так плохо?!  
— У меня секретов нет, так что слушай, няша:  
Роджерс снизу — это бред, порча персонажа.  
Будет фик уныл и слаб, если Стив — картонка.  
Боттом Кэп не нужен нам, намекаем тонко.  
Чтобы текст был напоён сексуальной жаждой,  
Тони в фандоме ебом, это знает каждый.  
Стивоёб — он как дракон, выжил только в сказках.  
Стив обязан — се канон! — Тони нежить лаской,  
Уволочь из мастеской, уберечь от краха,  
И комфортить день-деньской, и, конечно, трахать.  
— Ну а если Тони сам хочет Стива нежить?  
— Тролль ты, кроха, или хам, псих, придурок, нежить?  
Стив герой! И он мужик! Идеал он, что там,  
А героем никогда не бывает боттом.  
Чтоб позволить... чтобы член вставить внутрь... боже,  
Лучше пытки, смерть и плен. Постыдился б тоже!  
Стив — твердыня, монумент! Кстати, чести ради  
В жопе у него цемент, чтоб врагу ни пяди!  
Тони обозрел фанон и сказал, тоскуя:  
— Стив, допустим, хоть картон! Я ж — вообще без хуя!  
Кто придумал этот бред, МСЮ не глядя?  
Для фандома я то дед, то без члена дядя...  
Нелогично — полбеды, хейт вполне понятен:  
Если вместо глаз — зады, каждый чих превратен.  
Филантроп и футурист станет жадным гадом,  
Будет на руку нечист со святыми рядом.  
Что поделать, большинство к гениям жестоко,  
Серых мышек торжество им выходит боком.  
Только хрен вам, господа, а не Тони Старка!  
Потому что я — звезда, что сияет ярко.  
Так что если мы решим замутить со Стивом,  
То соития режим выберем красиво,  
Разыграем в преферанс или, скажем, в покер,  
А на мненье разных масс абсолютно похер.  
Тони Стив прижал в углу, чтоб решить проблему…  
Сиротливо на полу улеглись два шлема,  
Галстук, щит, броня, жилет. Звуки глохнут в вате.  
Кто же сверху? Гаснет свет. Слышен скрип кровати.


End file.
